1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a duplicator, and more particularly to a duplicator by which numerous copies can be automatically and speedily obtained from one original copy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For example, a Xerography method is employed for a duplicator by which numerous copies can be automatically obtained from one original copy. In the Xerography method, a reflected light from a document is applied onto a photo-conductive drum or a selenium drum to form an electro-static latent image thereon. The electro-static latent image is developed by a toner developing method, and the toner image is transferred onto a recording paper. Then, the transferred image is fixed onto the recording paper.
One example of the duplicator employing the above described method is Xerox-9200 manufactured by Xerox Company. It is superior in operability, but it is inferior in holdability. Only one copy can be obtained from one electro-static latent image. Accordingly, operations for irradiating a document and forming an electro-static latent image onto a photo-conductive drum must be repeated for obtaining numerous copies. Such repetition brings the photo-conductive drum into fatigue. The power consumed is great. Accordingly, the duplicator is uneconomical.
In the duplicator employing another method, a make-up machine to produce a master paper is combined with an offset printing machine to produce copies in use with the master paper. One example of the duplicator employing this method is 1600 Copy System manufactured by A. B. Dick Company. The master paper can be used only once. After use, it is thrown away. It is uneconomical. The machine is large-sized. The maintenance is troublesome.
On the other hand, it is disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,484 that a magnetic latent image is formed to produce a label with bar code for use as a computer input, and it is developed by a magnetic toner.